We propose to develop and eventually test prospectively a resuscitation algorithm covering diagnostic work-up, initial monitoring, and fluid therapy for the first 30 min in acute emergency admissions. The criteria for work-up and management will be obtained from the literature and from physiologic measurements previously obtained under similar conditions. Our previous studies have identified physiologic patterns associated with death and survival after injuries, accidents, and postoperative conditions. The algorithm is based on the assumption that high risk variables can be identified, monitored, and corrected. The results of controlled studies will be conducted to measure the effect of this proposed algorithm on the proximate and final outcomes.